There are many circumstances in which it is desirable for a cable to be provided with a connector at some point along its length, such that the portions of cable on either side of the connector may be temporarily disconnected from one another, and then re-connected. For example, in the case of telephone headsets which are coupled with a cable to a stationary base unit, the wearer may wish to momentarily move away from the base unit without having to remove the headset or microphone.
If the cable between the headset and base unit is provided with a separable connector at some point along its length, however, mobility can be achieved merely by separating the connector. Thus, in the case of a headset or microphone, the wearer can move freely about by simply disconnecting the headset from the base unit. When the wearer returns to the base unit, he can re-connect the headset to its base unit.
Several important considerations must be taken into account if an effective and practical separable cable connector is to be provided. First, when the connector is connected, it must maintain continuous and affirmative electrical contact between conductors in the two connected portions of cable. While connected, normal movement of the cable should not cause an interruption of the electrical contact between the respective portions of wiring. At the same time, however, the connector should not be so securely fastened as to make disconnection too difficult or time consuming. Screw-type connectors, although they may provide a durable and secure connection, are not desirable in many situations, since the rotation required to fasten and unfasten them may cause the respective portions of wiring to become twisted and knotted.
Another consideration is the size and weight of the connector. If the connector is to be used for a headset cord, for example, the connector should not be so heavy or large as to make the wearer uncomfortable. Achieving sufficiently small size and light weight in a connector may be difficult, however, particularly when the cable comprises multiple conductors. Moreover, although the connector should preferably be small and light, it should not be so fragile that it is prone to breakage during ordinary use, or after repeated connecting and disconnecting. Standard modular connections commonly associated with residential telephone equipment, for example, are small, lightweight, and provide a reliable electrical connection between multiple conductors; however, such connectors are not durable, and are not intended to withstand frequent connection and disconnection.
It is accordingly a feature of the present invention that a multiple-conductor cable connector is provided which is durable and capable of withstanding repeated connection and disconnection.
It is another feature of the present invention that the multiple-conductor cable connector is small and light-weight, but which nonetheless provides an affirmative electrical connection between respective conductors in two connected portions of cable.
It is also a feature of the present invention that the connector is quickly and easily separated and connected, but which is not prone to inadvertent separation.
It is a further feature of the present invention that the wiring connector is gender-neutral. That is, the connector in accordance with the present invention comprises two identical, separable halves, having a form which allows any one connector half to be coupled to any other.